Hazel's Choice
A Twisting Tail Chapter 1 Hazel's Choice Hazel heard a noise behind her. She looked up. “What do you want,Jason?", she groaned. Why would he never leave her in peace? She looked in regret to the jigsaw puzzle he had interrupted. Okay,so it wasn't the most important hobby. But whatever. “Hazel, do you want to help me fix my boat?", Jason asked. Hazel narrowed her eyes.“You mean you're getting a smoothie while I'' fix the boat. But why me? Why not get Percy to do it?" The Beachside Cafe was crowded,as usual. But Hazel knew Percy was somewhere in the crowded dining room. Why couldn't Jason leave her to finish her puzzle in peace? Jason shrugged. “Because I want ''your help, Hazel. He said it as if they were old friends. Hazel glared at him. “I'm no good at boats and you know it, Jason." Jason rolled his eyes. “I'll be doing the work. I just need you to hand me the parts and tools and whatever." Hazel sighed. She looked longingly at the jigsaw puzzle, then nodded and followed Jason out of the Beachside. Jason's boat was bigger than Hazel thought. She was expecting a little zodiac or something. But no,this was a speedboat. It was actually pretty impressive. Jason stepped back to allow Hazel to climb aboard. He hopped into the speedboat, sending the small craft bouncing on the waves. Hazel gulped. “Don't do that!", she snapped. Jason smirked. “Why,does this bother you?" He hopped up and down, forcing the boat to bob on the water. Though tied to he dock, it was drifting back and forth slightly. “Quit it,Jason!", Hazel yelled. Immediately he stopped. Hazel never yelled at anybody. She meant business. Jason shrugged and went back on the dock. “What are you doing?", Hazel asked. “Getting my tools. I left them..." He scanned the dock. “There." He walked over to the post that held the boat to the dock and began toying with the string. “Jason", Hazel said. “There are no tools there." Jason smirked. “I guess you're right." He continued to untie the rope. Panic set in. Hazel tried to climb back onto the dock and slipped backwards. Her foot was yanked out from under her and Jason shoved the boat off, and she hit the water with a splash. Salt stung her eyes and water rushed into her mouth.She flailed about for several momemts before she could calm herself enough to use good sense and swim to the surface. Her head broke the water line, her clothing now soaked. “Not funny,Jason!", she yelled. Jason ignored her and laughed. Suddenly she thought of something.“Your boat, how're you gonna get it back?" Jason shrugged. “Nothing I can do to fix it. Someone stole a few peices of the engine. Doesn't work, Hazel." “I didn't do anything!",Hazel protested,fighting to keep her head above the water. “Why did you pick me?" Jason shrugged. “Does it matter,Hazel?" He turned to leave,then said: “If you can catch the boat, it's yours." Hazel sighed and tried to pull herself onto the dock.She realized in dismay that her phone was soaked. “Seems someone left their boat out in the water", someone said behind her. Hazel nearly jumped. She turned to see who it was. It was that nerdy blond new girl at school.Her eyes were stormy gray.“Is it yours?" Hazel shook her head. “It will be, if I can catch it. It belongs to Jason Grace. The dork", she muttered. The blond girl, Annabehh, smirked. “Take an unexpected swim, did you?", she asked. “I'm guessing this 'dork' was involved." “Obviously.", Hazel muttered. “Want me to get that boat for you?", Annabeth asked. Hazel shrugged. Annabeth took a running start off the dock and jumped, diving into the water and swimming at top speed to the boat that bobbed on the water about ten feet off the dock. She climbed into the boat and bent down to examine the engine. “I predict his problem was he was missing..."She pulled something out of the orange backpack she was wearing.“...One of these." “''You'' took it?", Hazel said angrily “You realize he tried to send me adrift because of you?" Annabeth shrugged. “My backpack has waterproof lining." She inserted the peice - Hazel never found out what it was - and the engine roared to life. “Always put machines in waterproof cases." “Thanks,Annabeth", Hazel said,though anger still coursed through her. Annabeth looked at her in distrust.“How do you know my name?" “I..." Hazel cursed herself for not talking to Annabeth before. She had gone to her school for over a month and she'd never said hello or introduced herself.“I've seen you around school.I'm Hazel,by the way.I meant to say hi,I just..." Annabeth rolled her eyes.“Whatever."She brought the boat up to the dock.“Wanna go for a ride?" Hazel looked skeptical.“It technically is Jason's.Besides,I get seasick." Annabeth shook her head.“Nah,this boat rides to smooth for that.Besides,didn't you say it was yours if you got it back to the dock?"Jason had told Hazel it was hers if she got it back...why not? “Alright."Hazel said unsurely. Annabeth expertly worked the controls.When Hazel asked her about it,all she said was her dad had owned one before they moved. “Can we invite some friends of mine?"Annabeth asked. “Why not?" Annabeth pulled the seedboat up to a dock at the marina next to a huge fishing boat.Annabeth called over to the fishing boat.“Lydia!"A short,ginger haired girl popped up. “Annabeth?"She called. “Lyd,this is Hazel."Annabeth introduced quickly.“We are going to take Hazel's new boat for a spin.Wanna come?" Lydia grinned.“Sure.Just let me ask my dad."She disappeared from view for a moment,then reappeared.“Gotta be home by five,'kay?" Lydia walked onto the dock and climbed into the boat.“Are we getting Piper,too?" “Piper?"Hazel knew Piper and wasn't too keen on the idea of inviting her.She was pretty,popular,and awkward.She was the classic queen of the school,so cliche,except she wanted everyone to ignore her.Hazel admired this in her,but Piper was way above Hazel in social status.She was invisible,Piper was the diamond.The idea that Annabeth was friends with Piper after living there a month made Hazel uncomfortable. Annabeth laughed.“As if we wouldn't!"Hazel was pulled out of her thoughts by footsteps on the dock. “Jason Grace,"she yelled.“Thanks for the boat!" Jason stared.“That boat is mine!"He protested. Annabeth smirked.“Nope,you gave it to Hazel,remember?" Jason glared at Annabeth.“The nerd stole the peice,did she?" “You bet I did!"Annabeth said proudly.“Later,Grace." She turned the boat in a circle,spraying water all over Jason.Hazel was starting to like Annabeth. Lydia laughed with excitement.Annabeth pulled the boat around the docks and towards a beach.She waved to Piper and called her name.Piper waved back and disappeared behind rocks. “Where's she going?"Hazel asked. Her question was answered in a few moments as Piper appeared on the docks.Annabeth swung the boat around to meet her.Piper hopped in the boat. “Hey Lyd,Annabeth."She looked at Hazel.“Hey,been a long time,Hazel,right?"Hazel nodded. Annabeth drove the boat along the coast.Hazel had lost track of time when Lydia said she had to go back.So,Annabeth swung around the dock to the large fishing boat. After Lydia had climbed aboard,Hazel said,“We should probably go home,too." Piper shrugged.“Why can't we go out again?" Annabeth smiled.“I like Piper's idea."She grinned.“But it's your boat,Hazel.You choose." Hazel sighed.“Do we have enough fuel?" “Plenty."Annabeth said. “I'm gonna regret this,"Hazel murmured.“Alright,let's go." End of Chapter 1 Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:A Twisting Tail Category:Chapter Page Category:A Twisting Tail Chapters